Let Me Be With You
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: * Chapter 6 up *Masao Kirishima, we know his past, and how he acts to Kira and Rei, but what would happend if he met a girl, that didn't know his past....and he snapped?
1. Invite

Megami: Hi's to everyone reading: Let Me Be With You! My first MARS ficcy! ^^ *feels proud* As you read in the summary it's about Masao. ( One of my fave characters !! ) I hope you all enjoy it! ^-^ Oh, and Anu Midori, Suko Taishi, Suki-sama, and Wantashi-sama are MINE!! hehe, Masao Kirishima, Rei Kashino, and anyone else I use from MARS DO NOT belong to me. T.T I wish they did.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Let Me Be With You  
  
"Kirishima?" The teacher had started to call roll, it was a Monday, a dull ,boring Monday.  
  
"Here." Masao Kirishima answered, while he dug his nose further into his book, Hiroshima, by John Hersey. It told about six of the survivors in the atomic bomb blast of 1945, or better know as World War Two.  
  
"Midori?"  
  
"Here , Suki-sama!" Anu Midori, she had long black hair and black eyes. She was a normal height of an American girl, which was quite odd, since she was full Japanese. Anu leaned back in her chair. "Ah, I hate Monday's, they suck." She chucled to herself.  
  
"I know how you feel." Came in a soft voice, from behind her. Anu turned around.  
  
"Hey, Masao! How was your weekend?" He looked up from his book.  
  
" Boring. As usual." He smiled. Anu had no clue, about Masao's past. And how he had killed someone. Anu had always tried to get him to open up a little more to her. Each day she felt he was telling her just a little more. Anu smiled as she rested her head on the very front of his desk.  
  
"Mirdori, sit up, this is school, not bed." The teacher barked at her.  
  
"Sorry, sir." Then she stuck her tongue out at him. "Butthead..." She whispered. Masao laughed. Anu sat up.  
  
"Class, turn to page 75 in your math books and do problems 20-56."  
  
"Ugh...I hate math." Anu muttered. Masao chuckled.  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
"If you would be so kind." She said turning around. Masao, as he started to explain things to her, heard: "Pshht, look at that the fag with a girl! " Anu looked over at Suko Taishi. "You need to shut up , before I come over there and beat your ass." Anu hissed as she slowly turned back to Masao.  
  
"You don't have to do that, Anu, they call me that everyday." Masao said, with a sort of sad look.  
  
"They only call you that because you like Rei, and I frankly don't give a care. You're really nice! " Masao smiled, never in his life has anyone called him NICE. "And they probably think your kawaii ." Anu giggled. Masao blushed and continued to help her.  
  
Suko got up, to throw something away, and purposly hit Masao in the back of the head. Masao sat there in silence.  
  
"Why you......" Anu growled. " if you don't leave Masao alone, you won't see the light of tomorrow!!!" She threatened.  
  
"Really, Anu? Just beacuse your friends with an upperclass man, doesn't mean anything!" Suko laughed.  
  
"Hey, I don't need Rei to kick your pathedic ass! I can do it MYSELF!!!" Masao giggled.  
  
"Hey, fag, shut up, before I really hurt you." Masao turned away. You'll all see, soon. He thought with a smirk. Soon the bell rang.  
  
"Class, put your papers on my desk." Everyone got up and did so. Suki-sama left the class and Wantashi-sama came in, their English teacher. She was a very nice, elderly lady, who favored Anu and Masao, even though she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Ah, Midori, Kirishima. How nice to see you, today!" She said with a bright, sunshiney smile. They both smiled in response.  
  
"Ok, today we will be working on English verbs and well, basically what we do everyday." She laughed. "But first, I want you all to write, as best you can in English a letter...to anyone in this room. It's just to see how well you are doing in my class." She assured. "You will not be graded on it, unless you want me to give you grade..and now that I think about it, it will be counted as extra credit."  
  
Anu picked up her pen. "Hmm, a letter, to anyone in this class...." She felt a tap tap on her shoulder. "Huh?" She turned around.  
  
"Why don't we make it easy. I'll write one to you and you can write one to me." Masao grinned.  
  
"K!" Anu nodded and started writing.  
  
~Ten Minutes Later~  
  
"Ok, class, now give your letters to the person, they're for." Masao and Anu switched papers. She started reading. My Dearest Anu...AWWW how sweet!...I think no one understands me..I think one day I might do something very-- bad. I feel that you are the only one who I can actually talk to and not feel funny or stupid..Anu thanks for being so nice to me. Luv, Masao ...AWWWWW!!!! SUCH A SAD LETTER!.. I hope he's joking..  
  
Meanwhile Masao was reading his. Dear Masao, what's up? I'm bored, this school sucks! T.T I'm happy that you're my friend! ^-^ And don't worry about Suko, he's a natural ass. hehe! ....She's a very odd girl...I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight! We're having pizza and sushi! ...oops Japanese word! lol, so I hope you can make it! ^^! Love Ya!, Anu Masao sort of stared at the letter. She's inviting ME, over to her house? How weird. I'm really surprised, she's not terrified of me.  
  
Anu turned around. "Weeeelllllllllll? Are you coming or not?!" Masao smiled and nodded. "Great! Then we can walk home together!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Hi's again! So what did you all think so far? What did Masao mean when he said: You'll all see, soon? Ooo, spookey! Is he planning something? What will Anu think? What is dinner going to be like with Masao!? All your Questions answered and more, in the next Chapter of Let Me Be With You! Ta ta! *waves* 


	2. Dinner

Megami: Hi's!! Thanks for the reviews! *beams* I didn't think anyone would read it..since MARS isn't that well know yet. But it's one of my fave manga's! But anyways, Masao's evil dark side will prolly be revield ( pardon my horrible spelling...T.T ) in Chapter 3. Yeah..I think that should be long enough....so till then he's gonna try to keep it under control...which might cause a few laughs...tee hee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~After School~  
  
"I'm so happy you could come Masao! My family will just love you!" She hugged him.  
  
"Well, I do hope so." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, and I also invited a few of my other friends, is that alright?"  
  
"Yes, I don't mind at all!" He tried hard to plaster a cheery smile on his face.  
  
~Anu's House~  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!!!!!!! And I brought a friend for dinner..uh..to join us for dinner." Masao looked at her.  
  
"So you're going to eat me, eh?" Anu looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Yes, we're going to gobble you up!" She smiled. The the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Anu opened the door. "Kira! Rei! So glad you could make it!!"  
  
"Yeah, I told you I'd be here." Rei said patting her on the head.  
  
"Well, why don't you guys come right in! Mom's putting dinner on the table, so you are just in time!"  
  
~In The Kitchen~  
  
The door to the kitchen opened.  
  
"Hello!" Masao greeted. Rei turned right back around and started to leave.  
  
"Hey,Rei get you butt back here! Kira do something!" Kira walked over to Rei and grabbed him by his sleeve.  
  
"C'mon, he's in some one else's house, he wouldn't try anything." She whispered to him.  
  
"Yeah..you're prolly right." They all sat down at the table. Her Mom set the food down.  
  
"Ok, kids eat up!" She said with a bright beaming smile. They all took their share of what they wanted.  
  
"So Rei, how are things going?" Masao tried to start a nice conversation.  
  
"Fine..just peachy..." He glared back at him and stuffed some sushi in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" How much longer do I have to keep up this stupid act...? Masao thought as he stabbed his sushi. Rei leaned over to Anu.  
  
"So did you hear about that MURDER, that happened?" He asked. Anu shook her head.  
  
"Nope. Where did it happen?"  
  
"Down the street from, MASAO'S house."  
  
"Oh, did you hear anything, Masao?" She turned to him.  
  
"No, not a thing! I tend to sleep like a rock anyway!" He smiled.  
  
"Are you SURE? That YOU don't know ANYTHING?"  
  
"Rei, why are you yelling at Masao?" Anu asked, taking a bite of her pizza.  
  
"I am? Oh, sorry..."  
  
"It's quite alright! You have a big mouth anyways, so I'd expect it from a person like you!" Masao smiled, jokingly.  
  
"Reeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyyy? But anyway, I heard that the MURDER was a horrible long death for the person. They said it was Hiko Mastika. Masao," Rei turned to him. "you didn't like her, did YOU?"  
  
"Not really, she tened to get on my nerves."  
  
"So..then you..GOT RID OF HER, DIDN'T YOU!!!!!!!!!?" Masao blinked.  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about? How could you accuse me of something so horrible?" Tears slipped form his eyes.  
  
"REI! YOU LEAVE MASAO ALONE!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S CRYING!!!!!!" Anu smoothed Masao's hair. Rei sat back down and continued to eat his food.  
  
"It's all an act." Rei whispered. Masao looked at him, with a smile, but then turned to Anu, with tears and the whole shebang.  
  
"There, there, poor Masao. Rei's just not in a good mood today."  
  
Kira pulled Rei to the side.  
  
"How could you do that?! You know Anu doesn't know about what Masao's done!"  
  
"Well, we should tell her, before he KILLS her!" Kira paused.  
  
"I don't think he will..."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"They seem close."  
  
"So? He was close with um...that kid he killed, that was his ' friend ' ."  
  
"Well, you have a point....." Kira mummbled. "But don't do that again, Anu wouldn't believe you, even if you told her."  
  
"I know..." Rei sighed.  
  
"Hey you GUYS!!!" Anu yelled. They turned.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Kira smiled.  
  
"I was wondering, if you guys would like to come to the movies with Masao, and me, tomorrow!?"  
  
"Can't." Rei said standing up. "I have work."  
  
"Sorry, but I have a test to study for."  
  
"Ohhhhhh, ok....that's alight! "  
  
"We should be goin', Kira, you said you have that test."  
  
"Yes, we should be. Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful!"  
  
"Anytime! Just call before you come!" Anu smiled.  
  
"Will do." Rei said stealing another sushi and walking out.  
  
"Bye!!" Kira waved.  
  
"Bye bye!" Anu said.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Rei, I think you should've went with them to the movies."  
  
"Why, do you say that?" He said getting on his motorcycle.  
  
"Because..he might ...hurt her...I don't wan't Anu, to get killed." Rei turned to her.  
  
"She won't. I stop by there on the way home." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Review! Review! Pease...? Well, the next Chapter Masao, realeses his anger..will Anu be alright?... 


	3. Movies

Megami: Once again I greet you all! Oh, and a review for a new manga that I just got today! It's called Rebirth, go buy it!!! It's a great manga and so is RAVE Master..^^, I buy everything manga...lol. Well this is the chapter...the chapter where Masao lets all hell break loose...will Anu be safe around such a monster like him? ( monster? monster my ass! Masao's a hottie! ^__^ )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Movies, movies! Tee hee! Oh Masao, this is gonna be soooooo much fun!!!" They stood infront of Siko Taska Movie Theater.  
  
"Well, Anu , which one do you want to see?" Masao asked walked up next to her.  
  
"Hmmmmm.....lets see....that one!" She pointed to a nice romance film called: Venus ( hehe, we all luv the planets don't we? )  
  
"But it's rated R, we can't go see it."  
  
"Oh pooey! Well we'll get a ticket to see a different one, and then we'll sneak into Venus!" Masao laughed.  
  
"Are you sure we should do something like that?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing will happen to us!"  
  
~Inside~  
  
"Hehehe, I told you we'd get in!!" Anu smiled as she sat down in a a seat.  
  
"I guess..." Masao sighed and plopped down next to her. The movie started...  
  
Anu glanced over at her 'date '. Wow, Masao, you're so kawaii...but you'd never like me...*sigh* She went to lay her head on his shoulder, but he moved his arm and she hit her head on the seat.  
  
"Ow......" She grumbled. "Uh, Masao?"  
  
"Yes?" He looked over, while stuffing popcron in his mouth.  
  
"Do you like spending time with me?"  
  
"Of course!" He smiled. Oh..this is so stupid...I want to go home.... Masao thought. Stupid movie.... Anu put her hand on his.  
  
"Thanks, for coming with me." Masao smiled warmly at her. Then he felt feet kick him in the head.  
  
"Argh..." He turned around to see Nike shoes in his face. "Excuse me, but your feet hit me in my head."  
  
"Eh? To bad kid. You better move then." Masao glared at the person. Then Anu heard something hit the ground.  
  
"Masao, look at this part!" Anu turned her head and Masao was gone. "Oh..I guess you didn't like the movie...." Then she saw Masao...he was beating this guy sensless. "MASAO?! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!" She shouted.  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!!!! SHHHHHHH!!!" Came from all around her. He hopped over the seat and pulled Masao off of the guy.  
  
"Let me go." He said with an angered filled voice.  
  
"Masao, you were gonna kill that guy!"  
  
"He hit me in the head, with his feet and didn't say he was sorry." Anu blinked.  
  
"Well, some people are just rude." She whispered. Masao sat back down, while the guy ran out of the movie theater, beaten and bruised.  
  
~After The Movie~  
  
Anu seemed to be keeping her distance from Masao.  
  
"What's wrong?" He smiled.  
  
"Uh, nothing...I gotta get home now..." She started to walk faster. If I hadn't stopped him, that guy would be dead, right now...  
  
"But, Anu you said we were going to get ice cream after the movie."  
  
"Well, uh....I can't.... I just have to get home!" She ran. Masao stood there, looking blankly at her as she ran away, away from him.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with her..."  
  
~When Anu Got Home~  
  
"Momma!!"  
  
"What's wrong dear!?"  
  
"Masao..he almost killed this guy at the movies.....he was just beating him and beating him with his fists!!!!" Her Mother looked shocked, because Masao seemed to be such a nice kid.  
  
"Are you sure? Why was he doing that?"  
  
"Because the guy hit him in the head with his feet and wouldn't appologize...."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Masao..at all....." Anu ran up to her room and shut the door.  
  
"Oh, Masao...what's wrong with you......?" She whispered as she sat down on her bed. My Masao... Her phone rang. Anu reached over and picked it up. "H-hello?"  
  
"Anu!? Tell me what's wrong!?"  
  
"M-Masao..?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Now will you please tell me?"  
  
"No..I um..gotta go, b-bye.." *CLICK* She unplugged her phone.  
  
~In The Middle Of The Night~  
  
*TAP TAP* Anu woke up. "Wh-who's th-there?" She looked around. She heard. *TAP TAP* Again on her window. "Go away....just go away..." She whispered. *TAP TAP* Eventually Anu opened the window.  
  
" Anu! Why aren't you talking to me?!" She heard down below her.  
  
"Go away, Masao!" Anu went to close her window.  
  
"Why? ...Aren't we friends?"  
  
"No, not anymore."  
  
"Why, Anu? You're the only one in the whole world that likes me."  
  
"Because of what you did. "  
  
"I'm sorry, I let my temper get the best of me. Please let me come up and explain everything..."  
  
"Alright, climb the tree and you can get to my window..." So Masao was soon in her room. "Ok, what do you want to explain to me?"  
  
"When I was 14 I killed someone."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"His name was, Yuji Aoki...." Anu backed away from him. "You could say..killimg is actually quite fun." He smiled. "But Anu, I want to protect you." He smiled as he scooted closer.  
  
"No, g-go away. Stay away from me."  
  
"Why? We were such good friends, don't let this change that."  
  
"You ki-killed someone...and then you say that it's f-fun....I don't want somebody like you around me..."  
  
"But, Anu..you mean so much to me. I would kill for you." He went to touch her face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She pulled her head back.  
  
"Shh...don't scream, you will wake up your parents." He smiled. Anu stood up.  
  
"Are you here to kill me or something?"  
  
"Oh no! I would never hurt you...you stand up for me, even though you don't have to."  
  
"But, Masao..I'm scared of you now."  
  
"Don't be, I would never lay a finger on you to hurt you."  
  
"Are you sure...?"  
  
"100% Sure. So can we still be friends?"  
  
"I -I guess so..but no more of your temper." He nodded.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Good. Now I think you should get home, before my mom or dad come in here..." Anu glanced at the door.  
  
"Why don't you come with me. I am wanted, you know. We could run away together."  
  
"Wh-WHAT?!" Masao covered her mouth.  
  
"I said SHHH!!!"  
  
"Y-you're wanted?"  
  
"Well, that's what I'm guessing...I've seen cops hanging around my place, and school and stuff.."  
  
"Masao...don't drag me into this. I want no part of it."  
  
"But we'd be together." He smiled.  
  
"I know...but...*sigh* Lets wait a couple days, alright? Then I'll tell you."  
  
"Okay. I hope you will go with me." he leaped out the window and climbed down the tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Oh BOY! What will Anu do? She has just found out about Masao, will she go with him, despite his past, or will she stay in Tokyo..? 


	4. The Answer

Megami: Hi's! I so happy you all like Let Me Be With You! ( that is actually the title of a Chobits song...a very good song..go download it! ^^ ) I didn't think L.M.B.W.Y. would make it to 4 chapters! I feel so happy! Well, lets continue! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~School, 8:30, 1st Period. ~  
  
Anu walked in and sat in her seat. She was still pretty shaken up from what happened. Masao came in and sat down behind her.  
  
"Good morning, Anu." He smiled.  
  
"Morning.." She murrmered.  
  
"Do you have an answer?" She shook her head.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Why? I thought that you of all people would want to come with me.."  
  
"Masao.." She turned to face him. " I do, but I don't...*sigh* do you understand?"  
  
"I understand alright!" His warm face twisted to one of evil. "I 'll leave by myself. Who says I need someone like you!"  
  
"Masao...please don't be like that. I really do want to go with you...but I'm also scared. I don't know what you're really capable of..and that....scares me."  
  
"I see, even you are afriad of me! Fine! You think I care!? I'll leave, and you will NEVER see me again." He hissed as his eyes narrowed at her. Anu turned back around and put her head down. If I go with him...and if they find us...they might arrest me to...my Mother would be sooooooooo mad at me...but I love Masao...and I trust him...but I don't...KAMI-SAMA! I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!!!!!!!! Anu yelled in her head as she started to cry. Masao looked at her.  
  
"*sigh* Anu..I'm sorry. I didn't mean that outburst." She turned to him.  
  
"Aren't you scared? Do you know what could happen to us?" Masao nodded.  
  
"Of course I know. We could go to Osaka, or Okinawa, or even Shinjuku."  
  
"But how would we get there?"  
  
"I have money. I can steal pretty well." He smiled.  
  
"But what if someone finds us?"  
  
"Simple. I'll get rid of them."  
  
"You mean...you'll k-kill them?"  
  
"It's the only way. And it lets you take out your anger." Masao had a twisted evil grin on his face. Anu nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll go with you. But...you will never hurt me...right?"  
  
"Never, I swear. I will never raise a hand to harm you, Anu."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes." Anu sighed, a sigh of relief. "Don't be afraid of me. There is no reason to be." She felt his hand brush her hair from her face. A chill went up her spine, as his cold almost clammy fingers touched her. Anu wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. Even though she was frightened by him, she still loved him. Masao was her world...deep down inside...all she really cared about was him......  
  
"Class, take out your Math books!"  
  
"Yes, sir." The class mummbled.  
  
I wonder if I should tell..Kira and Rei...what would they say..? Anu thought as she tried to concentrate on her work. A paper landed infront of her. Anu opened it. It read:  
  
My Dearest Anu,  
  
I will come by your house tonight at 11:30, be ready. Don't bring to much stuff, though. But bring atleast a bag of food. I will to, so we'll have our own, so we don't have to buy food all the time. ^^ If you would, also bring your CD player..and your T.M. Revolution , TOKIO, and Nagai Masato CDs. Oh, and bring at least three or four different outfits.  
  
Luv, Masao  
  
Anu sighed. She picked up her pen and wrote back:  
  
Ok. I guess, I can bring that stuff. I don't really know how I'm gonna carry it all, though..how much money do you have? I'll bring my savings to, that way, we should be okay, cash wise, for awhile.  
  
Anu threw it over her shoulder to him. Masao leaned closer to her.  
  
"I have 12,000 yen. What about you?"  
  
"20,00. I've been savin' for awhile. So ...do you think that'll be enough?"  
  
"Should be. Atleast for awhile, I hope."  
  
~11:30 PM~  
  
Anu was gathering the last of her things.  
  
"Okay, money, CD player, CDs, clothes, and food.....that's all....wait! My camera, my film, and my pen and journal!" She grabbed it all and tossed it in her mini backpack. Then she heard a rock hit the window. "I guess it's time. Bye, Mom, Dad..." Anu turned and opened the window and climbed down her tree. As soon as she hit the ground, Anu felt arms around her.  
  
"Oh, Anu, I'm so happy you're coming with me." Masao's head rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, so am I. So what city are we heading to?"  
  
"Hows about Shinjuku. We can take the bus. It leaves in an hour."  
  
"Alright, lets walk down to the bus station then. It's only about two miles down." Anu pointed down the street.  
  
"Then we can finally be together, and no one can bother us, EVER again." He held her hand. "Anu, you are my bestfriend, you know that?" She smiled.  
  
"And you are mine." She squeezed his hand as they walked down the dark sidewalk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4! ^^, Seeya all later! TA ta! *Waves* 


	5. Let Me Be With You

Kaminari Megami: Hi's! Sorry, I forgot to tell you all I changed my pen name...T.T..to many freakin Megami's...lol, but anyways. This is the 5th chapter! YAY! Thank you all for reading! Now here are the original ( can u tell that I suck @ spelling?..lol ) to the song : Let Me Be With You.  
  
Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete  
  
Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara  
  
To make sure the two of us meet, I cast a spell  
  
Our hands are gently touch, and then look at me smile  
  
Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite  
  
Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Dakishimetaino  
  
Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano  
  
Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite  
  
Until now, unable to say it, I've just been hiding it  
  
I'm only acting strong, that's all it is, please see through it  
  
Machiawasemade atogofun mattete  
  
Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Nakitakunaruno  
  
Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki  
  
Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You Dakishimetainoni  
  
Dakishimetainoni  
  
Ok, but in the story, the lyrics shall be in English! Whoo! So lets continue! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had borded the bus. Masao and Anu were among only about ten people on the bus to Shinjuku.  
  
"Well, if you want you can go to sleep, Anu." Masao said with a smile.  
  
"I'm not really that tired, yet." They were sitting next to eachother, Masao was by the window, and Anu by the asile. She sighed. For she knew she didn't trust Masao....all that well. Anu hoped that no one would make him mad on this trip. All she needed was to be an accomplise ( sorry if that's spelled wrong..) in murder...  
  
"Anu, what do you think your parents are going to do, tomorrow morning, when you're not there?"  
  
"I don't know. They'll probably call the cops or sothing like that." She sighed. Masao put his arm around her.  
  
"It'll be alright, Anu."  
  
"I hope I ...don't get in trouble for this."  
  
"You won't, I promise. I'll take care of everything." Anu put her head back on the seat. Goodbye Tokyo... She thought as she glanced out the window at Tokyo Bay.  
  
~Morning~  
  
"Last stop, Shinjuku!"  
  
Masao shook Anu, awake.  
  
"Hmm? What?"  
  
"We're here!" He smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, lets go!" They ran off the bus and stood in aw, at everything around them. It was true, Shinjuku was like Japan's Las Vegas. "Wow..." Anu said smiling. "This is going to be sooooo much FUN!" Anu yelled as she spinned around in a circle.  
  
"Yeah! Lets go find a place to stay first." Masao said as he wandered down the street, ahead of her.  
  
"Wait for me!!!!!!" Maybe I did pick the right answer! Being with Masao...for the rest of my life...or atleast till we get caught.. She smiled at her thought. They came to a hotel called : Aoi Tsuki ( Blue Moon ...that's also a title of a Dir en Grey song...lol)  
  
"Does this look good?" Masao asked.  
  
"Yeah!" They went inside and payed and went up to there room. Anu opened the door.  
  
"WOW!!!!!!!! LOOK AT THAT VIEW!" She ran to the window.  
  
"So, shall we go to sleep, and party tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty tired." She yanwed.  
  
"Alright." They changed into there night closer and sat down in the bed. "You don't mind sleeping in the same bed, do you?" He asked.  
  
"No. I trust you!" Anu reached over on the table and put in one of her CD's.  
  
"What song are we going to listen to?"  
  
"You'll see." She smiled. The song started. Anu sang along with it :  
  
To make sure the two of us meet, I cast a spell  
  
Our hands are gently touch, and then look at me smile  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
We pretend not to realize how we really feel  
  
And suddenly, we fell in love  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
I want to hold you tight  
  
Until now, unable to say it, I've just been hiding it  
  
I'm only acting strong, that's all it is, please see through it  
  
Just wait five more minutes until we can meet  
  
And after that we fell in love  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You Let Me Be With You  
  
I just want to cry  
  
When we let go our joined hands  
  
It makes me uneasy It makes me uneasy  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
She looked over at Masao. And smiled at him. Let Me Be With You... She thought. Masao smiled at her.  
  
"Is there a reason that you're smiling at me, Anu?"  
  
"Uh...n-no..." She looked away. Soon they fell asleep. Anu snuggled closer to Masao. She wrapped an arm around him. "Let me be with you...." She wispered, softly..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami : I hope you all liked that. I know it was short, but I hope you all like it! ^-^! 


	6. Close To Being Caught

Kaminari Megami: Ok. Hello's! ^^! I can not believe a review I got. For all of you have that have read atleast to book 8, you know Masao is bi. This person dare tell me to go read it!!!!!!?!!!!!! err...I hate stupid ppl...but anyway's on with the next chapter of Let Me Be With You!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anu woke to morning sun on her face. "Man.....it's morning already?" Her eyes peeked open to the rich sunlight.  
  
"Yep." Masao streched. He looked over and smiled at her. "We'll stay here for a couple of days, alright, Anu?"  
  
"Fine with me."   
  
~Meanwhile, in Tokyo~  
  
"Anu, get up or you'll be late for sch-ANU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her Mother screamed looking around at the room. "A-Anu? This isn't funny come out, from under that bed this minute or I'll tear off all your Gackt posters from the wall. And I'll start with the ones from his Vanilla tour!!!! When he has that white hair you like so much!!" No answer. She marched over and looked under the bed. No Anu. Her Cd's were gone, her money was gone.... "S- she ranaway..."  
  
Then she spotted a note flapping on the half way open window. She grabbed it.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I'm probably not coming back. So, just so you know I love you and take care of my Gackt posters!  
  
-Anu-Chan  
  
"NOT COMING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Her Mother picked up the phone and called the police. "H-Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Ma'am, what can I do for you?"  
  
"My daughter...she ran away!"  
  
"Alright, ma'am, do you have idea who she might be with?"  
  
"Well, this boy...I don't remember his name though..."  
  
"Can you give us a description?"  
  
Anu's Mother went for about five minutes.  
  
"...Ma'am,...your daughter may be endanger..."  
  
"Wh-why would you say that?"  
  
"That boy is Masao Kirishima. When he was 14 he killed a boy.."  
  
"MY DAUGHTER'S WITH A MURDERER!!!!!!!!?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"She's to smart to go with someone like that!"  
  
"....he probably kidnapped her, ma'am. We'll send an officer over right away."  
  
"O-okay, Thank you.."  
  
~Back In Shinjuku~  
  
"So, Masao, what are we going to do, today?"  
  
"Relax. And eat." Anu giggled.  
  
"Works for me." She streched. Anu reached over and turned on the TV. "News..news...news...Ah! The People's Court is on! YAY!" Masao sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm going to order something to eat. What do you want?"  
  
"Uh, eggs and bacon's fine with me."  
  
"Alright." Masao called room service and ordered. Anu snuggled closer to him. "Anu? What's with sudden show of affection?"  
  
"......uh.......you're just warm..and I'm cold..."  
  
"Oh, okay." He rested his hand on her head.  
  
"I wonder what my Mom's doing.."  
  
"I think we'll know by tomorrow."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"There will probably a missing person report. And it'll air all over Japan."  
  
"Great."  
  
"And if your Mother thinks I'm with you. I'll be wanted..even more..." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah. True. I think that she thinks you're my boyfriend."  
  
"That's great. Then she'll definatly think you're with me...I guess we'll just have to wait and find out..." 


End file.
